Amor Vincit Omnia
by DecorusBellator
Summary: This shouldn't even really be RE, since it focuses on my own characters but anyways... a prologue of RE1 where our dream couple Shellie and Rich fall in love... *warning* a few weepie scenes in here...


April, 1997 - Boulder, Colorado  
  
Rachelle McDermott walked into the chemist near the Boulder University of Colorado campus. She had lived there for 4 years, ever since she left the U.S. army at the age of 19. When she was 20 she inherited a substantial trust fund left by her father Shaun, a retired police officer. After that, she immediately joined the police force. She graduated second highest in her class. Of course, the person who graduated the highest was her best friend Danielle Lanza.  
After they graduated, Danielle was transferred to Chicago and Rachelle to Denver but they still remained close. Danielle had recently been promoted to Sergeant, while Rachelle was still just a detective.  
As Rachelle walked up to the counter, she noticed her father's old friend, Patrick Cooper. She also noticed that Patrick had a new assistant. He caught her eye.  
He was tall, about six foot, she guessed. It was hard to tell since the counter was elevated. He had short curly brown hair and admittedly gorgeous ice-blue eyes.  
Just then, Patrick came out.  
'Shellie, how lovely to see you!' he said.  
'Hey, Coop!' Patrick stepped down from behind the counter to give Rachelle a hug.  
'How are you feeling, my dear? Still not shaking that flu, or is this just a social visit?'  
'Business, I'm afraid. A repeat.'  
'Oh dear. Well, it is the tail end of the flu season, and it's been quite a nasty one. Just let me go out the back and get you your antibiotics,' he said, taking Rachelle's prescription and disappearing into the storeroom out the back.  
'Known Mr. Cooper long?' asked his assistant.  
Rachelle nodded. 'An old friend of my father's. They went to college together. Sorry, um, I'm Rachelle McDermott,' she said, extending her hand across the counter.  
He smiled and took her hand. 'Richard Fidler.'  
'How long have you been working here for?'  
'Just a few weeks. It's my first job after I completed my degree.'  
'Obviously in chemistry.'  
He smiled. 'Just your basic degree. I'm doing a Masters by correspondence.'  
'My God, that's a lot of study.'  
He nodded. 'I'm deferring for a year so I can get some money. It's so expensive, and my wages are minimal.'  
She nodded. 'I know how you feel. I wasn't getting paid much when I was in the academy, so my best friend and I had to work at Burger King.'  
He laughed. 'Which academy?'  
'Denver Police Academy. This is my third year as a police officer. I haven't gotten very far, though.'  
'How far?'  
'Detective. My best friend, who was in the same class, has just been promoted over me, but she's in Chicago.'  
'That's a long way.'  
'Yeah, it is.'  
Just then, Patrick came out with Rachelle's medicine.  
'Oh, I see you've met Richard, Shellie,' he said.  
'Yes, I have,' she said, smiling at Richard.  
'He'll go very far, this young man. He's a brilliant chemist.' Rachelle tried to suppress a laugh when she saw that Richard was blushing.  
'Uncle Coop, stop it, you're embarrassing him!'  
Patrick smiled and rang up Rachelle's medicine.  
'How much?' she asked.  
'$23.50,' replied Patrick.  
'My God, they're so expensive nowadays,' she said, giving Patrick the money.  
'Yes. Umbrella's fault, you see. They up prices every month. No one can afford to get sick any more.'  
Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Inc. was a giant pharmaceuticals company that produced all the medicines in North America, with their sights firmly set on the rest of the world. They had just reached Europe, and were looking to go into South-East Asia, particularly Australia. Rumour had it that they had a secret laboratory somewhere in Colorado... and it was used to make more than just medicines. The local police were trying to gather enough evidence to raid Umbrella, but they were too clever and covered their tracks well.  
Rachelle thanked Patrick and left the store, still thinking about Richard.  
  
May  
Rachelle looked at her bulging medicine cabinet. She sighed. She didn't need any of these medications. She only bought them so she could speak to Richard.  
This is stupid, woman, just ask him out! her conscience cried.  
I can't. What if he's not interested? That'd look great in front of Uncle Patrick!  
Rachelle was wrestling with her head and her heart. She finally decided what she'd do. She'd give Richard a week. If he doesn't do it, she will.  
She decided to pay Richard another visit.  
She walked into the chemist. Richard behind the counter. There was no sign of Patrick.  
'Hey, Rich, where's Uncle Patrick?'  
'He called in sick. Something urgent?'  
'No, I just needed to talk to him. Are you okay managing this on your own?'  
'It's pretty easy. All I've got to do is get the medicine and them let them pay for it.'  
'It's pretty quiet.'  
'It always is Sundays.'  
'Maybe you can help me. I'm in a bit of a dilemma.'  
'Go on.'  
Rachelle took a deep breath. 'Well, I see this guy all the time, he works along here. He is absolutely gorgeous, and he's kind and sweet and everything I dreamed. I want to ask him out, but I'm too scared.'  
'The worst that could happen is that he could say no, but I'm hoping he's the type that you could still stay friends with.'  
Rachelle nodded. 'He seems that way. I've only known him for a month.'  
Richard stepped down from behind the counter.   
'Actually, I've got a bit of a love problem as well.'  
'Yeah?'  
'Well, I see this girl in here all the time. She is smart, funny, good-natured and extremely beautiful. She's an absolute goddess. I want to ask her out, but I'm too scared she'll say no. Anyway, what does this guy look like? I may know him.'  
Please, Rich, get the message!  
'He's tall, about six feet, with curly, short brown hair. He's got a cute face, with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He looks like you.'  
This extremely obvious hint didn't faze Richard. Either he didn't get it, or he's playing along.  
'Well, the girl I like is short, about five feet five, with this gorgeous long reddish-brown hair. She has really luscious lips, and she has big, gorgeous brown-green eyes. She looks like you.'  
She knew it. He liked her as much as she liked him. But what happens now?  
'Shellie, I was just wondering, if you have nothing on, if you'd like to come to dinner with me tonight.'  
She smiled. 'Of course I'll come with you. What time?'  
'How about six?'  
'Okay, sounds good. I'll see you at six.'  
With that, she left the chemist, happier than she'd been in ages.  
  
Of course, Rachelle spent the remaining time wondering what to wear. She paced around her apartment, wondering what dress to wear and how to do her hair, and her make-up. This was so agonizing!  
She finally picked out her red dress. It was full-length, down to her ankles, and it was sleeveless, with a round neck. It was made from a satin sort of material. This was her best dress, although when she wore it, she felt like she was going out to the Oscars, rather than a date. But this date was special. Hell, he deserved it. She found her matching red satin shoes and small handbag.  
Next, her hair. She was washed it, and she had it in big rollers. When she took it out, it was perfect. Loose, tousled curls tumbled down her back. She sprayed her hair so that it was up and back, away from her face. It looked perfect.  
Next was make-up. She picked out a matching red lipstick for her lips, and made her eyes a smoky colour, but not too dark. Her cheeks were a natural pink, and she painted her nails a matching colour to her lips.  
Finally, she was ready. She hoped that she wasn't too over-the-top for where Richard was taking her.  
Suddenly, she heard him knock on the door. She opened it. Richard was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt but the strange thing was that he had a red tie.  
He was almost gawping at Rachelle. 'Wow, you look, you look... beautiful.'  
She smiled. 'I could say the same for you.' She looked at his tie. 'Great minds.'  
He smiled. 'Indeed. Anyway, I'm glad you dressed up. The restaurant is pretty classy.'  
As they got in Richard's car and drove off, Rachelle asked, 'Which restaurant is it?'  
'Flagstaff House.'  
'Flagstaff House? That's the most expensive restaurant in Boulder!'  
Flagstaff House Restaurant, located in the mountains outside downtown Boulder was undoubtedly one of Colorado's best restaurants. It boasted a world-class wine cellar of more than 1,300 wines. People came from all over the state and country to sample its fine cuisine and breathtaking views of the city of Boulder, 1,000 feet below. This beauty and magnificence, however, did not come cheaply.   
When they got there and were seated at their reserved table, Rachelle could see why it was so widely acclaimed.  
The view was beautiful. The city Rachelle loved was spread out below them and there was just a blanket of lights. She could see the University campuses and the rest of downtown Boulder. She never knew the town was actually this small. She looked around at the other customers. She was glad she wasn't overdressed.  
As she and Richard ordered their respective meals, conversation flowed between them easily. They started to tell each other about their backgrounds.  
Richard was born in England. When he and his sister were very young, their parents moved to Boulder.  
'So, you grew up here,' Rachelle said.  
'Yes. Where did you grow up?'  
'Well, I was actually born on a ship, would you believe. See, my parents weren't very wealthy and they couldn't afford the plane ticket. They were just returning from a holiday to Australia and they stopped in Singapore and I was born there.'  
'Are your parents American?'  
'My father is, but my mother is Australian. She went home to see her parents when she was pregnant with me.'  
'Have you ever been to Australia?'  
'Once when I was little. It was the middle of summer, and it was so hot, I felt like I was dying. See, I grew up in Maine, so I wasn't used to the heat.'  
'What brought you to Boulder?'  
'Well, my parents divorced when I was 18. I wanted to live with Dad, but he was in Los Angeles and I didn't have enough money to reach him and I didn't want to stay with my mother. My father went to college here, and after I was finished in the army, it sounded like a nice, quiet place to live. Dad left me some money in trust, which I got when I left, and I've been here 4 years now, ever since I was 19.'  
'19? How long were you in the army for?'  
'3 years. Didn't get very far. Only made it to Captain.'  
'Wow, I just didn't picture you being in the army and a police officer and all. You just seem so...'  
'Feminine?'  
Richard smiled. 'Well, yes.'  
'Trust me, Rich, I am a tomboy at heart.'  
They soon finished their meals and were ready to leave. Richard asked their waitress for the check.  
'Rich, I'll pay half,' Rachelle volunteered.  
'Hey, my treat, Shellie.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes, I'm sure.'  
He gave the waitress his credit card. He and Rachelle were getting ready to leave when the waitress came back.  
'I'm sorry sir, your credit card has been rejected,' she said handing it to him.  
'What?'  
'I'll get this, Rich,' Rachelle said, handing over her Visa.  
'Thanks, Shellie, I owe you one.'  
Rachelle got her credit card back and they left.  
  
As they got to the car, Rachelle looked at her watch.  
'Gee, it's only 8 o'clock. The night is young.'  
'What do you suppose we shall do?'  
She smiled. 'Party. Sober, of course, we both have to go to work tomorrow.'  
'Sounds good. Let's go.'  
They drove downtown and parked the car, then went trawling around, looking for a nightclub. Richard knew a friend who owned a nightclub around the corner from where he and Rachelle were strolling, holding hands.  
As Richard approached the XTC nightclub, he noticed that his friend, the owner, was doing the bouncing for that night.  
'Hey Frank!' Richard shouted over the loud music.  
'Hey Rich! What are you doing here? I thought nightclubs weren't your scene.' Frank noticed Rachelle standing behind Richard.  
'Hey, who's the lady friend?' Frank said out of earshot of Rachelle. 'She's a pretty one.'  
'Leave her alone, Frank, she's out of your league. Anyway, you wouldn't want to get too close, she's a cop.'  
'Oh.'  
Richard brought Rachelle forward. 'Shellie, this is my pal from college and the owner of this club, Frank, and Frank, this is my date, Rachelle.'  
'Enchanté,' Frank said, kissing Rachelle's hand.  
'What happened to Bruce?' Richard asked, referring to the club's normal bouncer.  
'Got beaten up last night by a couple of guys he refused entry to.'   
'Whoa, is he okay?'  
'Yeah, he's fine. He'll be back tomorrow. Anyway, you guys go in and enjoy yourselves,' he said, unhooking the rope to let them pass. They went inside the club.  
They started dancing like there was no tomorrow. Rachelle had to take her shoes off because her feet were starting to hurt. Anyway, she wasn't used to heels. Neither of them could dance, especially Richard, but they were having too much fun to care. Rachelle was way overdressed for the club, which consisted mainly of college students, but her dress made her dancing more dramatic. She loved the way her dress flared out when she span around.  
Suddenly, a slow song came on. They didn't know which one it was, but it was nice nonetheless. All the couples around them were holding each other close.  
'Shall we?' said Richard.  
'What the hell,' Rachelle replied with a smile.  
Richard put his hands around her waist while she put her arms around his shoulders and held her close. Rachelle looked up at Richard while he looked down at her. She stared into his beautiful eyes while he looked into hers. Everyone around them could feel the intense attraction between them. Rachelle was so preoccupied with Richard that neither of them noticed the floor cleared around them. She felt something very strong for him. She couldn't tell whether it was love or lust but she hoped it was the former. He looked so handsome in his suit. This is it, she thought, he may be the one.  
Richard looked at Rachelle. She looked so beautiful. He had never felt this way before about anyone. He was confused. What was he feeling? He liked Rachelle. She was smart, funny, beautiful, kind, tough... then he realised. He was in love. He had a feeling something good was going to come out of this relationship. With all the girls he had been with, he had never felt an attraction as strong as this. He couldn't fight it any more.  
She could feel it as much as he did. She closed her eyes and then she felt his lips on hers. She had never been kissed in this way before, so full of passion. They broke apart when they heard cheers and applause. They looked around.  
All the college kids stood around them. They were in the middle of a giant crowd and they had been watching them for the past few minutes or so. Rachelle's face turned as red as her dress, but she didn't care. She loved Richard Fidler and she wanted the whole world to know about it - except her mother.  
  
  
December  
Danielle Lanza was busy in her Chicago office. She had just been promoted to Lieutenant and the number of cases assigned to her had doubled. She was taking a coffee break - God knows she needed it.  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
'Lieutenant Lanza, Chicago Police Department.'  
She heard a snort on the other end. 'Lieutenant Lanza, that sounds so pretentious.'  
'Shellie?'  
'That's my name, don't wear it out.'  
'Hey, long time, no hear. How you doing? Are you still seeing Richard?'  
'Hey, listen, have you got Christmas holidays?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Do you have any plans?'  
'No, why?'  
'Well, we want, well, I need you to come down here and spend Christmas with us if you can.'  
'Sure.'  
'Oh, we're doing something Christmas Eve, so I need you to bring an ice-blue outfit.'  
'Why ice-blue?'  
'Just a party we're organising with close friends and family. And it'll have to be warm, so try and make it a long dress, Dani.'  
Perplexed, Danielle answered, 'Okay, great, see you there.'  
'Oh, and don't worry about somewhere to stay, you can stay with us. Listen, arrive on Christmas Eve day, I'll give you details of the party now.'  
Danielle took down the details and then hung up the phone. Rachelle's up to no good, and she'd have to wait till Christmas Eve to see what it was.  
  
24th December - Christmas Eve, 2.55 PM.  
  
Oh, God, she was late for the party. Danielle had her cab driver race around on icy roads so she could get there in time. When she got there, she gave the cab driver $50, told him to keep the change, and got her small overnight bag and got out. She smoothed her long, lined ice-blue dress with matching jacket and walked into the hall where the party was taking place. She left her bag in the small foyer and got the shock of her life when she opened the door.  
There was an aisle, and about 20 people were seated either side. At the top, she saw Rachelle, Richard, Rachelle's father and a woman standing in front of them. She got a shock when she realised the woman was a celebrant... they were getting married!  
Richard and Rachelle's father Shaun, who was best man, wore matching black suits with white shirts and ice-blue roses in their button holes.  
Rachelle carried a posy of blue and white roses, and she wore a simple white satin dress, of similar style to her red dress, Danielle thought, and she wore a white faux fur-trimmed blue cape over it. She had a simple white veil, and her wavy hair was out, with a few flowers around the headband where the veil sat.  
The seats around her were decorated with white and blue ribbons and flowers, and candles littered the hall. It looked so beautiful.  
Rachelle spied Danielle.  
'Dani!' she said, running down the aisle towards her. 'Thank God you're here! We wouldn't have started without you.'  
'Sorry I'm late,' was all Danielle could say.  
'Okay, here, take this,' Danielle was given a small version of Rachelle's bouquet. 'Nice outfit. Okay,' she said while tucking a flower in Danielle's hair behind her ear, 'we're ready to go!'  
Rachelle took her hand and they ran down the aisle together.  
'All right, now the maid of honour is here, we can get started,' smiled the celebrant. She started the service and then she asked the dreaded question, 'If there is anyone here who objects to Rachelle and Richard being married, speak now or forever hold your peace.'  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Suddenly, someone, a woman screamed, 'I object!'  
Rachelle turned around, hoping it was someone playing a trick. Her jaw dropped when she saw her estranged mother standing there. She marched up the aisle.  
'I object. Rachelle, you need to come home right now!' she screamed, grabbing Rachelle's arm and pulling her away.  
'Why do you object?' asked the celebrant.  
'My ex-husband has poisoned her mind against me and is forcing her into this marriage against her own free will, like he did when we were married.'  
'Let go of me!' Rachelle screamed, forcing her mother to release her grip. 'What are you doing? You are ruining my wedding day!'  
'You don't want to get married!'  
'Yes I do! Daddy didn't even know about this! Richard and I planned it ourselves!'  
'He's poisoned your mind against me!'  
'No, he hasn't! He loved me; you never did! You were always out drinking and partying while he stayed with me. And you've been drinking again - I can smell it! Now get the hell out of here before I make you!'  
Her mother was slurring her speech now. 'You are mine. You have to do what you're told. You're coming home.'  
'Someone, get her out of here!'  
'Okay, angel, she's going,' Shaun said. He took her mother and quickly led her out of the hall. He locked the outside door so she couldn't get back in. He could hear her banging at the door, but he went back through into the hall.  
'Sorry, everyone, for that minor interruption,' he said. 'Please, continue.'  
The celebrant continued with the ceremony. Rachelle and Richard exchanged vows and rings, matching engraved gold bands, and soon they were married.  
As she signed her certificate, Rachelle was in shock. She couldn't believe she was married. After all, she and Richard had only met eight months before. Was it too much too fast?  
No. It was perfect.  
That night, they had one hell of a party.  
  
January  
There was no such thing as a honeymoon for the newlyweds. They had to go straight back to work. It would have to wait.  
They were still living in Rachelle's poky apartment and they had very little space and were constantly fighting over things like the bathroom. They were putting money aside to try to save for a house, especially because Colorado wasn't that expensive, but they were getting nowhere.  
One day Rachelle went out to get the mail. There were only two things, one for each of them. Rachelle's letter had the state police seal on it. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. McDermott,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been promoted to the Colorado branch of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S., as a weapons and computer specialist.  
Report to Denver Police Chief Brown for debriefing of your next mission on 1/18/97.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
U.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Service.  
  
'Oh my God!' screamed Rachelle. This post had been her lifelong dream. Her father was a S.T.A.R.S. member for Maine, plus her cousin was there as well, and she had always wanted to follow her father into it, but she never thought she could do it. Now she had.  
Richard also opened his letter. It was a letter from Umbrella. They were offering him a job in their now-confirmed Colorado lab in the north-east of the state.  
'Where is it exactly?' asked Rachelle.  
'I don't know. It doesn't say.'  
'Because, we could be separated. If my mission takes me elsewhere and you're stuck up there...'  
'Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way.'  
'Yeah, I guess.'  
  
18th January  
Rachelle walked nervously into where Chief Brown's office was located and gave his secretary her name. She had seen Chief Brown many times before, but not for something as big as this. After what seemed an eternity of waiting, she was finally asked into the office.  
'Okay, sit down, Rachelle, and I'll give you a mission outline,' Chief Brown said.  
'Are you okay?' He noticed Rachelle was fidgety and she stuttered when she spoke.  
'Yes, it's just that I've... never been this nervous before. This is a big thing for me, my father being a S.T.A.R.S. member and all.'  
'Yes, and I also understand you have a cousin in the S.T.A.R.S. team as well, don't you?'  
She nodded. 'Jill Valentine. Last time I saw her, she was in the California branch.'  
'She's not there any more, I'm afraid. She transferred into Colorado a year ago.'  
A smile spread across Rachelle's face. 'Really?'  
He nodded. 'Yes. Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we? All right, here are your transfer papers,' he said, handing Rachelle a stack of papers.  
'Which police station are we going to?'  
'Raccoon City. It's a small town, in the north-east.'  
Rachelle's ears pricked up at the last two words. 'Go on.'  
'Anyway, have you heard of Umbrella, Inc?'  
'Of course I have. They practically run the country, don't they?'  
'Yes, well, they have a laboratory in Raccoon Forest, near the city. According to rumours and accounts, they've been making more than just medicine, and we have permission to investigate the laboratory... if we can find it.'  
A chill was sent up Rachelle's spine. She'd have to tell Richard.  
'What's been happening?' she squeaked, trying not to let on her secret.  
'Well, hikers have been going into the forest and coming out dead.'  
'What's been killing them?'  
'Rabid dog-like creatures, and strange short things with claws sticking out everywhere.'  
'There you go, rabid dogs and cats.'  
'No, they weren't cats, they were like - mutated lizards or something very strange. Survivors reports have been very sketchy. Been in shock.'  
'Hmmm. Sounds good. When do I have to leave?'  
'ASAP. We will subsidise all of your moving costs, and provide you with a house to live in, because you're going to be there for a while. When you get to Raccoon City, the team will comprise of S.T.A.R.S. specially flown in, like you, and R.P.D.'s crack team working together.'  
'Okay, I'm in.'  
  
'... and now they're going to gather enough evidence to raid it.' Rachelle was finishing telling Richard the whole story.  
'Whoa. At least we'll be together and we get a house.'  
'True. I was going to change my name but I can't now.'  
'Why?'  
'Rich, it's way too dangerous for you. What if Umbrella knew one of its scientists was married to a police officer and they were passing information?'  
'We're not going to pass information, are we?'  
'Yes! Look, Rich, strange things have been killing people in Raccoon Forest. Things like strange lizards with sharp claws and rabid dogs. If Umbrella created these things, we need to stop them!'  
'Umbrella run the world, you know that. They are too powerful to stop. I could lose my job - hell, my life by ratting on them.'   
'What would happen if Umbrella was allowed to run rampant? A lot of campers have been killed in the forest, what would happen if monsters were unleashed? The whole town would be destroyed. There's 150,000 people there, Rich. Do you want them on your conscience?'  
He sighed. 'Okay, I'll help you. For the good of Raccoon City.'  
  
1st February - Raccoon City  
Rachelle was at work. Richard was about to go into the lab, and he wasn't allowed to go home until the experiments were finished. Umbrella were too clever. It was if they knew.  
He heard a car pull up to the house across the road. He knew it was vacant, but he had seen removal vans there as well on the previous day.  
A woman got out of the car. Richard looked through the window. The woman was tall, had long, straight light brown hair, and Richard recognised her instantly. He picked up the phone and looked up her number.  
'Hello?'  
'Dani!'  
'Richard, is that you?'  
He saw her look towards her window. He waved, and she waved back.  
'Why don't you come out of that foxhole of yours and say hello in person?' he asked.  
'I've gotta unpack.'  
'That's what removal men are for.'  
'Well, they unpacked one or two things - like the phone, and split. So, why don't you be the gentleman you're always saying that you are and come around and help me?' she said sweetly.  
'Okay, I'll leave a note for Shellie and come over.'  
'Where is she?'  
'I'll fill you in when I get over there.'  
Richard went over and helped Danielle, and he told her everything.  
  
The next day  
Rachelle was lounging around the S.T.A.R.S. office, which was her new home. She was part of the Alpha Team, the specially flown in team, which consisted of Colorado's best, including her cousin Jill. The Bravo Team was made up of the R.P.D.'s best team, working together with S.T.A.R.S. Or that was the plan.  
Rumour had it that the captain of Bravo Team, Enrico Marini, resented the Alpha Team being flown in. He'd had a clash with their marksman, Chris Redfield, and he still didn't get on with their captain and captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Albert Wesker. But then again, no one got on with Wesker. Even his own team members hated him.  
Wesker was the ultimate power freak. He spoke down to everyone under his command, and brown-tongued with his superiors. He was an ageing arsehole who was still trying to recapture his lost youth by bleaching his hair and constantly wearing aviator-style sunglasses, day or night. He was cold-mannered, and the Alpha Team, even Rachelle, who barely knew him, resented his appointment as their captain.  
Rachelle was sitting, chatting with Jill, when she saw someone at the door. Danielle.  
'Dani!' Rachelle ran up to her and hugged her.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I've been promoted to Captain and they've put me in charge of the S.F.S.'  
Everyone immediately cracked up laughing. After they all had introduced themselves, all 14 of them, Jill spoke to Danielle.  
'The S.F.S. are the laziest bunch of police I've ever met in my life. Good luck.'  
'Don't worry, Dani takes no prisoners,' Rachelle piped up from the back.  
'Anyway, I still want to keep collating with the sister unit. I want to follow Umbrella.'  
Chris snapped his head up at the last comment.  
'What makes you think we're chasing Umbrella?'  
'A very good source. It's okay, I won't tell, I want them gone as much as you do.'  
  
Rachelle sat quietly in the corner. She hung her head, trying to conceal the fact that she was upset. When all the initial excitement was over, Danielle sat down with her. She noticed she wore her engagement ring on her right hand and her wedding ring on a chain around her neck.  
'Can I have a look at it?' she asked Rachelle.  
She nodded, sliding the ring off the chain.  
The inscription inside read: 'R+R 24/12/97 Amor vincit omnia.'  
'What does that mean?' asked Danielle.  
'It's Latin for love conquers all. Did he tell you everything?'  
Danielle nodded.   
'I thought so. God, Dani, I'm so worried about him. I won't see him for six months. What if something happens? What if they find out? What if I never see him again?' Rachelle started to cry. Danielle felt sorry for her. Married just over a month and they may never see each other again.  
Jill noticed Rachelle as she tried frantically to wipe her eyes so that she would look okay.  
'What's up, Shellie?'  
'You can tell her, Dani. I trust her, she is my cousin, she's not going to tell Wesker.'  
'Tell Wesker what?'  
Danielle took a deep breath. 'Okay. The reason she's so upset is because she's worried. Her husband is an Umbrella scientist and he's working here.'  
'Umbrella scientist? Husband? Why didn't you ever tell me, Shellie? How long have you been married for?'  
'We got married on Christmas Eve. I was going to, but I couldn't tell you because it's too dangerous for the both of us. If Umbrella found out...'  
'Why don't you want me to tell Wesker?'  
'If he knew, he'd make me get information and I can't. Anyway, I don't trust him. Something's going on.'  
  
May - Raccoon Forest  
Richard was worried. The Hunters were out of control, one of the Neptunes had escaped. The lab was in chaos. He knew there was going to be an outbreak sooner or later. Thankfully, the virus wasn't airborne - as far as he knew.  
Someone sounded the emergency alarm. They had to leave the laboratory and head into the mansion. They couldn't stay down. They hoped that none of the experiments would escape into the upper levels.  
'Okay, take the medals out and put them into the Doom Books,' he said. 'Hide one in the underground and one in the mansion. Be quick, we don't have that much time.'  
He led a young apprentice named Warrick into the mansion, where their bedrooms lay. Richard had his own study, so he led Warrick in there.  
'Okay, can you take down some notes on what happened for me?'  
Warrick grabbed a pen and paper.  
'Okay, take this down. On May the 11th there was an accident resulting in the release of a certain agent being developed by the company in the Arklay Mountain laboratory. This is a record of the events and the actions taken by the staff.   
The early morning experiments were progressing as planned until the laboratory alarms were sounded. The reason for this alert was discovered upon our exit of the facility. In the basement levels of the laboratory, an accident was caused by the escape of one of the MA-121 specimens being held in the B4 laboratory. This accident resulted in the now imminent outbreak of the contagion known as the T-Virus. A full-scale containment operation was launched to avoid possible spread of the virus.   
Though the efforts to contain the virus to the laboratory have been successful due to the fact that Tyrant Virus is not an airborne contagion, our efforts have been in vain due to the escape of many experimental specimens, which have escaped during the emergency. They have attacked and killed many of the researchers already. Areas where these creatures have gained access to the mansion have been cordoned off in the efforts to contain them. Some of these said areas include the Courtyard, Guardhouse, Underground and the Laboratory. Also, some of the B.O.W.s have escaped.   
Of these, a few have been traced. The giant snake has been found to be in the attic room, but is using a hole in the wall to enter the sitting room on the 2nd floor. The grey spider is in the storage room of the Underground, and has blocked the door through by casting a web across it. Plant 42 is in the main room of the Guardhouse. Tyrant has luckily not escaped. The door to the Helicopter Port has also been welded shut. Therefore all precautions have been taken to prevent any further contamination.   
Headquarters has been contacted and advice on other ways to handle the situation has been requested. As of yet we have received no reply. We do not expect to for a few days. But we have learnt of a new threat. As many of the researchers have no full awareness of symptoms unique to the virus, they may spend days locked in their rooms to develop the virus without our knowledge. At this very moment tests are being conducted to define the numbers of individuals who have contracted the virus. Already many of these individuals are showing symptoms, or their tests are turning up positive. More than half of the staff have been infected. Therefore our efforts to contain the virus have failed. The only conclusion we can come to now is that the virus has somehow mutated and became airborne.   
It is now May 14th. We have also found that some of the test subjects have escaped into the surrounding forest. Due to the quarantine regulations, we cannot track down the escaped specimens. Another accident that occurred involved the Aquatic Specimen Tank 1. A scientist lost his sanity on discovering the outbreak and fractured the tank. The resulting damage included the flooding of the Guardhouse basement. This has been troublesome, seeing as Plant 42 seems to be feeding off the nutrients and viral traces in the water. The Neptunes have also escaped the tank.   
Other than these observations, we have found that the virus decomposes the human flesh and mind as it progresses. The individual is practically dead, though still walking. They become zombie-like. It is now certain that the mansion laboratory experiments have been successful- the escaped monsters are veritable killing machines with very few effective ways in which they can be dealt with. The virus itself is lethal.   
The ultimate conclusion? For the heads of the company, this disaster will go down as the ultimate proof that this experiment was successful. The ultimate truth? We are doomed. Whether or not I, or any other researcher for that matter, should come away from this alive and unscathed, the world will be doomed at the hands of this virus, or any other enhancement of it.'  
Warrick nodded. 'Got all of it. Should I put it down as your final hypothesis, Dr. Fidler?'  
Richard sighed. 'Yes, you may as well. We are all doomed, and there is nothing we can do. No one will make it out alive, not even you and I.'  
Warrick nodded, but he still didn't really understand the enormity of the disaster.  
Richard held his head in his hands. 'Oh, God, I'm going to die. I'm going to die and I'll never see my wife again.'  
'What does your wife do?'  
'She's a police officer. Her squad is supposed to investigate this very laboratory soon. We've only been married five months, and I've been away for three and a half months. Take this report and go put it somewhere safe, then lock yourself in your room. I don't want you getting infected.'  
'Okay, Dr Fidler.' Warrick tucked the report into his coat, and left. Richard ducked out into his bedroom, and locked the door. He didn't know it was already too late.  
  
May 15  
Richard grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write one last letter to Rachelle. He hoped she would get it, but he also hoped that she wasn't the one to find him. He didn't want her to see how he would die.  
He wrote very slowly and carefully, knowing Rachelle always said he had 'doctor's handwriting', which looked to the normal eye like a bunch of scribble. His handwriting was worse than hers, and hers was atrocious.  
It was the hardest letter he ever had to write in his life. He constantly had to stop to scratch his extremely itchy arm, and it was hard writing a last goodbye to the woman he loved so much.  
Soon, he finished. He placed the letter on his desk. Tears were slowly running down his face. It was the one time he could think of where he actually cried.  
He suddenly thought of something. He remembered that Rachelle always used to love his song parodies. He thought of one of Rachelle's favourite songs, and he started rewriting it for her.  
Goodbye, Shellie, he thought, this is it.  
  
July  
It was getting down to the wire now. Reports came in of campers in the forest being attacked and eaten - by people.  
'What the hell are they doing in the forests?' said Jill angrily. 'We keep telling people to stay away from there, cos they're gonna get killed, but do they listen?'  
'Of course they don't, Jill,' Rachelle said airily. 'Small town. People here are very traditional and close to each other. They don't like rich young things coming from the city and telling them what to do. Hell, they've lived here all their lives and some kid isn't going to tell them what to do.'  
'Yeah, you're right. Out here, people are like that,' said Chris.  
Just then, Wesker walked into the room. They immediately stopped talking.  
'Bravo Team! Get ready! We move Monday night, 1800 hours. Alpha Team, 1900 hours. I want you prepared by then. That is all.' He walked out again as quickly as he came in.  
Bravo Team collectively rolled their eyes. 'Great,' said Kenneth Sullivan, vehicle technician. 'We have to go in, risk our lives, while Monkeyboy there orders us around!'  
'Hey! Don't call him Monkeyboy!' barked Barry Burton, the most experienced team member of Alpha Team. 'Call him Arsehole.'  
'Yeah,' piped up pilot Brad Vickers from the back, 'that's an insult to monkeys.'  
'Hey,' said Forest Speyer, Bravo weapons specialist, 'Alpha Team have one more man than we do. Are we going to even things up?'  
'Yes,' came a voice from the doorway. Danielle stood there. 'As there is practically no S.F.S. any more cos I fired them all, Wesker has asked me to go on Bravo Team as marksman.'  
'Yeah,' piped up Rachelle. 'You were second best shooter at the academy.'  
'Who was the best?' asked Jill.  
'Me,' replied Rachelle.  
'Well, then, why aren't you marksman for Alpha?'  
'That's Chris' job, plus I had to help you out. You couldn't handle Electronics, Weapons and Bomb Disposal all by yourself.'  
'I was doing very nicely, thank you very much.'  
'Oh well. I've taken over Weapons, and I also do Computers, but essentially I'm just glad to be here.'  
'Anyway, back to me,' Danielle said. 'Okay, 6 o'clock Monday night. Hands up those who are shitting themselves.'  
Richard, Edward, Kenneth, Rebecca and Forest from Bravo Team raised their hands, and Rachelle, Jill, Brad, Chris and Joseph from Alpha Team did the same.  
'Good, you should be scared. From what I've seen, this can be extremely hairy. I don't mean to instill you with fear, but if we're not careful, we could die.'  
In addition to her Latin, Rachelle could speak a little sign language, so could Danielle.  
'Other people could die too,' Rachelle signed.  
'Have faith, Shellie, he's probably still alive.'  
'Probably. Thanks.'  
'No, but you taught him everything you know about self-defence and weaponry. He's a big boy, and he could take care of himself.'  
'He's my husband, Dani, and if he dies, I'm dying with him.'  
'Don't be stupid, Shellie.'  
'Didn't you hear the 'death do us part' bit? We've only been married seven months, and he's been away for five of them. If he dies, it's too soon.'  
Rachelle and Danielle were having a frantic signing conversation. But what they didn't know was Richard Aitken, Bravo Team's communications person, had a deaf sibling. He could understand every word they were saying. He whispered in Forest Speyer's ear what they were saying. His curiosity was sparked by what Richard was telling him. They'd have to talk to her.  
  
As Rachelle was coming back from the cafeteria, Richard and Forest cornered her.  
'Hey, Shellie, I couldn't help noticing that conversation you were having with Dani,' said Joseph.  
'Yeah, so?' asked Rachelle.  
'Well, unfortunately for you, you thinking you were so clever, I can speak fluent sign language. Come on, spill. Who's your husband and why haven't you told anyone?'  
She moved to Wesker's desk, grabbed a pen and did something on a piece of paper. They couldn't see what she was doing. Her face was clouded with a mixture of anger and sadness.  
When she was done, she angrily thrust the piece of paper into Forest's hands.  
'That's why,' she said, walking off. 'Don't you dare tell, or I'll rip your nuts off,' came her voice from the corridor.  
Forest and Richard looked at the piece of paper. It was a list of all listed Umbrella staff in the Raccoon City laboratory. Why had she given them this?  
Richard finally saw what she had done. Circled in pen was the name 'Dr Richard Fidler'.  
'Oh, shit, that's why she couldn't tell,' said Forest.  
'How the hell could she marry a guy who works for Umbrella?'  
'Well, they could have married before he started working for them.'  
'No, she said they'd only been married seven months. But what she also said is... if he dies, she's dying with him.'  
'Damn... she must really love him.'  
Richard shrugged. 'Who knows, maybe he's a nice guy who got sucked in. You never know.'  
'I just...' Forest shook his head. 'I just can't believe that an Umbrella scientist is Rachelle's husband.'  
As soon as he said the last two words, Wesker walked in. They didn't see him.  
'Aitken! Speyer!'  
Richard hurriedly put the piece of paper back on Wesker's desk as they turned around to face him.  
'What are you doing at my desk?'  
'N-n-nothing, sir,' Forest said, he and Richard using the chance to make a quick escape.  
As they half-ran out of the office, Wesker sat down at his desk, searching for what they were looking at. The staff list caught his eye. What could they want with that? Suddenly, he saw the circled name.   
What does he have to do with anything? He's just a chemist... But then he remembered what he heard of Richard and Forest's conversation. His eyes widened as he figured out the truth. He picked up his phone and dialled a number quickly.  
'Sir? I think we have a problem...'  
  
The next day  
Rachelle, Jill and Danielle were walking down the hallway to the coffee machine because God knows they needed some caffeine. As they walked past the S.T.A.R.S. office, unbeknownst to them, Wesker stuck his head out of the doorway.  
'McDermott!' he screamed, his voice echoing down the hallway. Rachelle jumped. The trio stopped dead in their tracks.  
'In here,' he said, 'now.'  
'Merde,' Rachelle whispered under her breath. Shit.  
Wesker held the door open as she walked in, looking very forlorn.  
'It's okay, you're not in any trouble, please sit down, Ms McDermott... or, should I say, Fidler.'  
Rachelle's head shot up as if on a spring. 'What?'  
'Your name is Rachelle Fidler, no?'  
Rachelle tried to play it cool and keep from showing Wesker she was terrified.  
She tried to look confused. 'No, sir, I'm Rachelle McDermott, as you so extravagantly demonstrated.'  
Wesker smiled. He saw her jump. 'Don't lie to me, Rachelle. I came in and saw your little friends Aitken and Speyer standing where you are sitting now, looking at this.'  
He showed her the staff list, with Richard's name circled.  
'So? That's Forest and Richard, it's got nothing to do with-'  
He cut her off. 'And this man's name was circled. Do you know him?'  
'No, I've never heard-'  
'Don't lie to me!' he screamed. 'And I know this has something to do with you because I heard Speyer say, "I can't believe an Umbrella scientist is Rachelle's husband."'  
'He could have been talking about someone else.'  
'He was talking about you. Why are you trying to hide the fact that you are married to this scientist?'  
'I'm not married-'  
'Well, what's this?' Before she could stop him, he lunged forward and grabbed the chain that her wedding ring was on. He read the inscription.  
'Hmmm... love conquers all. Is this not a wedding ring?'  
'It's my great grandmother's.'  
'1997? I don't think so.'  
'1897.'  
'They didn't have engraving instruments back then, McDermott. Why are you lying to me? I've already found out your secret. Why keep it from me?'  
Wesker intimidated her immensely. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry.  
'Well, McDermott, I guess you thought it was too dangerous for people to know that you were married to an Umbrella scientist, huh? It was too dangerous to be passing information to S.T.A.R.S. You miss your husband, don't you? You've only been married for about seven months and I'm guessing he's been in there for five. And now people are saying something's happened in the lab and you're probably never going to see your precious Richard again, are you?'  
Rachelle fought the urges to both cry and give Wesker a hiding. She just snatched her wedding ring out of Wesker's claw-like hands and walked out the door. As she left, he cried, 'Your secret's safe with me!' He sat back with a smirk on his face. As he looked through the blinds he could see Rachelle crying and Danielle and Jill consoling her. He smiled and went back to his desk. Soon, however, a cry interrupted his perfect day.  
'You son of a bitch!'  
He went outside immediately. Jill and Chris were struggling to hold Rachelle back. Forest, with a bloodied nose, sat on the floor in a daze.  
Danielle slapped her across the face to bring her back to her senses.  
'Rachelle McDermott! Calm down!'  
'He knows... he knows...' was all she was saying. She was in shock.  
'Knows what?' Danielle kept asking.  
When Danielle saw Wesker, she said, 'I'm handling this, Captain Wesker.'  
'She's part of my squad, Lanza, she's my responsibility. Anyway, I suppose you had a part in this too? Aw, I bet you were the maid of honour.'  
She froze at these words. 'He knows,' she whispered. Jill's eyes widened. Wesker practically shoved Danielle aside and Jill and Chris moved away, leaving Rachelle alone. He seized her right hand. He looked at the blue topaz and diamond ring on it.  
'Aww, is that your engagement ring?' She didn't answer. She gave him a look of pure hate.  
'Well, if it isn't, you won't mind me taking it.' Before she could do anything, he slipped it off her hand. As she stretched out her left hand, he grabbed it and pulled her wedding ring off.  
'You can have this back when you behave,' he called as he walked back into the office. Danielle ran to the window as Rachelle started to cry. She saw Wesker put them into his lockable desk drawer.  
She looked back at Rachelle. Jill was with her; she'll be all right.  
She stomped into the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
'Where do you get off, Wesker?'  
'Come on, Lanza, it was a fair punishment. Any secret husbands you'd like to tell me about?'  
'Punishment? Protecting herself and her husband from almost certain death?'  
'Drop the almost, Lanza. He's as good as dead.'  
'Look, you reprimanded her, that's enough. But taking her most precious possessions away from her in her time of need... that's crossing the line.'  
'You said it yourself, Lanza... they're just possessions.'  
'They're hers, Wesker, and they're probably the only thing she has left that her husband gave her.'  
'Don't get all sentimental on me, Lanza. Anyway, love hurts... she may as well learn that now.'  
'You're a monster.'  
'No, they are a bunch of animals whom I am ashamed of. They have no discipline, no sense of authority, and they are extremely expendable.'  
'Well, if you hate them so much, I can get Chief Irons to give the command to me.'  
'What? And he give me the S.F.S.? No, I'm sorry, that's only for second-rate captains who bought their ranks.'  
Danielle was getting angrier by the second. She had to stand up to him, for herself and her friend, because no one else had the guts to. And she couldn't blame them.  
'Listen to me, Wesker, I've got Chief Irons twirled around my little finger. He'd lick my shoes if I asked him to. Watch your step, or you will command the S.F.S.'  
'Are you threatening me?'  
'No, I'm warning you. Keep it up, and it will happen, I promise. Now, give me those rings.'  
'In your next life.'  
'We'll see.'  
Danielle walked out of the office.  
  
Several hours later  
The two shadowy figures crept into the S.T.A.R.S. office. They knew that Wesker had gone home, and were trying to make themselves inconspicuous. One used her key while the other searched the office.  
'What are you doing that for?' Jill said. 'We've just got to get Rachelle's stuff out of Wesker's desk.'  
'I need to see what I can find. The way he went off about Richard to Rachelle... he totally overreacted. And there's a reason why. I'm going to find it.'  
Jill rolled her eyes. 'Hurry up. We've got get this desk open.'  
Danielle walked over and drew her gun. 'No, Dani!' Jill said, holding up her lockpick. 'We do it this way.'  
Jill set to work unpicking the lock. She was confused. Normally, unpicking locks took her no time at all, but the lock on Wesker's desk was so... complicated.  
'Well, the master of unlocking?' Danielle asked impatiently.  
'Don't call me that. I'm gonna kill Barry one of these days.'  
'Yeah, well, get that lock open!'  
Jill sighed. 'This is useless. Give me your gun.'  
Danielle handed over the Ivory. She and Jill both stood way back in case of ricochet. Jill aimed it at such an angle that, if it were to ricochet, it would go into the wall behind Wesker's desk.  
She fired. The shot was perfect, but Jill was nearly blown off her feet by the recoil. She rubbed her arms.  
'Damn, Dani, how do you handle such a gun with one hand?'  
'Practice. You should have seen Shellie the first time she fired it. She went flying backwards across the room. If I remember rightly, she dislocated her shoulder.'  
'No wonder.'  
Danielle opened the desk. The rings were there. She pocketed them, and looked through the classified documents. One caught her eye.  
It said, in part:   
'Ma-121.....success  
Ma-39.......success   
Fi-05.......success  
T-092........failure'  
'What is it?' asked Jill.  
'It's a list of all the specimens created in the laboratory. There were quite a few successes, but one failure. Oh shit.'  
'What?'  
'Ma-121. That's a mean mother. If that's running loose... god help us all.'  
'That just fills me full of confidence.'  
'When we get in there... be careful, Jill.'  
'Hey, you're the one who has to be careful, you're going first.'  
'True. Anyway, let's get to Shellie's house.'  
  
10 minutes later  
Rachelle heard a knock at the door. She looked at her beside clock. It was 9:34.  
'Who could it be at this time of night?'  
She sighed when she saw the empty space in the bed beside where she lay. She got up in her pyjamas and fluffy slippers, and went to the door. She opened it to find Jill and Danielle.  
'Jill? Dani? What are you doing here?'  
'We just though we'd pay you a little visit,' said Danielle.  
'To make sure you're okay,' added Jill.  
Rachelle led them inside to the lounge room. Jill looked at the photos on the mantlepiece. There was one with Rachelle and Danielle on graduation day, one with Rachelle and Danielle the day she came to Raccoon City, both of them in their uniforms, one of Rachelle and her dad, and the rest were wedding photos.  
Jill had never seen her wedding photos... she'd never even seen Richard. She looked at one of Richard and Shaun, Shaun and Rachelle, Danielle and Rachelle, and finally Richard and Rachelle.  
Jill had never seen her so happy... and looking so beautiful. It must have been cold, she though as she looked at the snow at their feet. But Rachelle had always wanted a winter wedding, and she got her wish.  
Rachelle saw Jill looking at the pictures. 'I'm sorry I didn't invite you. But it was such short notice, and I didn't think you'd be able to make it,' she said.  
'I probably wouldn't have.'  
Danielle intervened. She was really worried about Rachelle. She was sinking deeper and deeper into the pit of depression. She was worried that she was, well - suicidal. She was worried that she wouldn't make it out alive.  
'If he dies, I'm dying with him.' Rachelle's words came back to haunt her. She wished she was part of Alpha Team so she could keep an eye on her.  
But there was nothing she could do.  
  
Monday, 16th July  
The mission was a success. Well, officially it was. Forest Speyer, Richard Aitken, Kenneth J. Sullivan and Enrico Marini from Bravo Team did not survive. The only Alpha Team casualty was Joseph Frost.  
What happened was that Wesker was an Umbrella operative and he betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. unit and tried to kill them all, but instead, he was killed by his own creation.  
A virus had broken out at the mansion and infected most of the staff, as Danielle read in Richard's letter, which she found when she found Richard's study. All of the monsters and B.O.W.s they were creating escaped and killed many people, but the surviving S.T.A.R.S. managed to contain them.  
In revenge before he died, Wesker managed to activate the lab's self destruct sequence. The mansion exploded just after the S.T.A.R.S. left it.  
In the helicopter home, Danielle walked up to Rachelle.  
'I found him. He didn't make it. It's good you didn't find him.'  
'Why?'  
'This letter will tell you everything,' she said, giving Rachelle her part of Richard's letter. Eyes swelling with tears and fingers trembling, she unfolded the paper. Some of the writing was smudged with tears. She read it aloud to Danielle, Jill and Chris.  
  
May 15th  
Shellie, I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I know by the time you will get here I will already be dead. I know we've only been together a year, but that year was the best one of my life.  
Our wedding was the happiest day of my life. To get up in front of our friends and family and proclaim our love was the best thing I ever did. You've made me the happiest man alive, Shellie, and I hope that you loved me as much as I loved you.  
I'm infected, Shellie. My skin is itchy and it's started to fall off. I'm turning into a zombie. The only way you can stop the process is to either decapitate the victim or put a bullet through their brain. I don't want to die like one of those creatures, walking mindlessly, eating the flesh of other humans. There is a weapons cabinet at the end of my hall. I'd rather shoot myself than become a zombie. And that's what I'm going to do.  
When you read this, Shellie, don't cry, don't grieve and don't remain a widow all your life. I just want you to be happy. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you - buy a house, have kids, grow old together. Everything. But now, because of this company, I can't. I'm so sorry for taking this job, Shellie, and I'm so sorry for helping Umbrella destroy so many people's lives. Just don't forget about me. We will meet again, I promise.  
Now promise me something. Promise me you will hunt Umbrella to the ends of the earth and bring them to their knees. If anyone can do it, you can.  
Now I'm doomed, like so many people, to die in this horrible place. But the thought of you is making my last days a bit happier. I'm holding our wedding photo in my hand as I write. You looked so beautiful, like an angel, albeit a chilly one! Words cannot express how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Don't cry, Shellie, just be happy.  
And, remember, like our wedding rings say - amor vincit omnia.  
  
I love you,  
Richard.  
  
Rachelle folded the letter with trembling hands. She was crying so much she could barely put into her pocket. She held her head in her hands and, in doing so, looked at the floor. There was an additional piece of paper lying there. It was the same paper that Richard used to write his last letter. Rachelle picked it up and read it. When she was finished, she cried even harder.  
'What is it?' asked Jill gently.  
Rachelle gave her the paper. 'It's one of my favourite songs. He rewrote it for me.'  
The song was the song Rachelle knew as Tell Laura I Love Her, a song about a guy who would do anything for his girlfriend, and ends up dying for her. Jill read out the last verse and chorus, which she thought was the most touching.  
  
In the chapel where Shellie prayed  
For her Richie who passed away.  
It was for her he lived and died  
Alone in the chapel, she hears him cry  
  
Tell Shellie I love her  
Tell Shellie I need her  
Tell Shellie not to cry  
My love for her will never die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
